Dulag IIIA
"Dulag IIIA" is the eighth campaign mission in Call of Duty. Gerald Ingram was transferred to Dulag IIIA shortly before Price was rescued. Cpt. Foley then hatches a plan to rescue the Major. As Martin, the player must take a squad and rescue Ingram within ten minutes before reinforcements can lock down the camp. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Foley *Price (mentioned in Martin's journal entry only) *Ingram Getting Started The player will spawn near a captured Opel Blitz truck. Foley will say that the player has 10 minutes to complete the map, and that the timer starts when the player either shoots an enemy or any enemy notices the player. After that, he will let the player go. Walk to the left and crouch when the player starts to see the camp. When the player can see the troops on the left side, they can zoom in and look right. The player will find an MG42 gunner. Take him out, and the timer will start. Finish off the rest (if an enemy hides behind the guard shack, the player might have to rush him with his SMG) and run up to the gate. the players truck will burst through, and enemies will start coming in. The player can take two paths; the player can go left, then forward, or forward then left. The first one tends to have less enemies. If the player takes the second path, the player can skip the enemies on the left part by going past the guard tower and taking a left. Either way, the player will end up in a tight path with a porch on its left side. A troop tends to use the porch as a hiding spot, so be careful. Just past the porch is a room that has two large medikits, so the player can heal up if need be. After that, the player will be in a large area with a pool in its center and large guard house behind it. If the player takes a left, he/she will find an opening to a room. Take a left there, and the player will find three medium medikits. Just past the pool on the right is a set of boxes. Enemies will try to hide behind it, so use a grenade to flush them out. Run between the large guardhouse to get to the next area. The next area will be a medium-sized area with boxes in its center and a light-brown shack near it. Be careful when approaching the shack; there's a soldier in it that will happily take pot-shots at the player if he/she ignores him. From the shack, the player takes a left to reach the next area. This area is a large cafeteria with four large medikits laying around. A door is on the left side on the other side of the entrance. When the player gets near it, some troops will come out of it. They tend to come in a single-file line, so the player's SMG should do the trick. When they are dead, the player can go forward until he/she gets outside. If the player turns right, he/she will see a concrete building with boxes in front of it and a guard tower. The tower has a troop, the player can break out his/her sniper rifle if he/she still has it. Troops tend to hide behind the boxes, so the player can use grenades to flush them out. After that, the player can go into the concrete building. The player can proceed to the end, and he/she will find Ingram. Image:powspawn.png|Spawn Image:powfield.png|The field before the camp. Image:powgunner.png|The player's first shot should be at the MG42 gunner on the right. Image:powpaths.png|The two paths the player can take; left or forward Image:powpath1.png|Left Image:powpath2.png|Forward Image:powwaterhole.png|The pool. Image:powpooldoor.png|The door that leads to the three medium medikits. Image:pow3rdarea.png|The third area. Image:powbrownhouse.png|This house always has a troop in it, so be careful! Image:powcafehealth.png|The large medikits in the cafeteria. Image:powcell.png|The cell block that has Ingram Image:powusefulsniper.png|The Springfield is useful for taking out the trooper in the guard tower near the cells. Image:powing.png|Ingram. Leaving Now the player has to go back to the start of the camp in order to get to the exit. The enemy respawners have respawned, so the player will be fighting the same enemies again. The only difference is that a Opel Blitz truck appears at the pool. Otherwise, the player can just keep on pushing and he/she will make it. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Opel Blitz Transcript Trivia *There is a large river with fairly realistic flowing water near the level's start that can only be seen by using the "noclip" cheat. Image:powtruck.png|The truck that appears near the pool. Image:powexit.png|The exit. Video Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels